


Forbidden Fruit

by victoryviolets



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Religious Parents, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoryviolets/pseuds/victoryviolets
Summary: Two lovers meet in the most unconventional of places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (If anybody can see any potential in this I might continue, I liked the idea. Sorry for the sucky writing.)

Tom didn't really consider himself to be a religious person, he simply 'followed' along with his parents' religion to appease them. His parents happened to be Jehovah's Witnesses, a branch of Christianity well-known for being very strict in their beliefs of right and wrong. They attended meetings twice a week at their Kingdom Hall, and he despised it mostly.

Mostly.

Though he didn't believe any of the stuff that flew past the speaker's lips, there was one thing that made the religious gatherings bearable.

\---

It was a dark rainy Sunday when Tom was on his way in the car to one of the dreaded meetings. He rested his head on his hand as he stared blankly out the window. He was dressed up in a white suit and a checkerboard tie, paired with a pair of dark blue loose-fitting pants. It wasn't his first choice of apparel, but it wasn't the worst. Hopefully this meeting wouldn't take three and a half hours as usual and he could get home quicker and change out of the over-the-top clothes.

Twenty minutes later, the car had arrived at the meeting place, and they quickly parked and got out. Tom made sure to smooth down his dress shirt and make himself look presentable- a habit his mother had gotten him into each time they came- before rushing to hold the door open for everyone. He unconsciously listed off each of his family members as they entered- his mother, his father, and his grandmother, and gave each a polite smile. As soon as they were all inside the building, Tom moved to follow- only to hear his name being called by a familiar voice.

Turning to see who exactly it was, the male gulped. Butterflies suddenly began swarming in his belly, and he tried to swallow the lump that suddenly made its presence known in his throat. It was Tord. The Tord who he had been crushing on ever since he began regularly attending the Kingdom Hall. The Tord who could light up a room with a simple smile. The Tord with the gorgeous rose red eyes that flustered Tom better than anyone ever could. _That Tord._

Oh boy.

By the time Tom had controlled his emotions, (at least attempted to, anyways) Tord approached him, donned with his signature grin and fluffy looking two-peaked hair. Tom tried to be inconspicious as he looked him up and down, noting the very neat looking black suit he was wearing, and swiftly trailed his eyes back up his soft figure to meet the shorter male's crimson opticals. 

"Thanks for, huh, holding the door!" Tord huffed, face visibly flushed. Did he always look that flushed after dashing only such a short distance? Maybe Tom was just overthinking things. Yeah, he had to. There was no way in hell that such a gorgeous specimen of a human would like him in the way he liked Tord.

He then moved out of the way when Tord wordlessly requested to hold the door, rejoining his family again. Tom swallowed as he walked along, keeping his head down to supress the glowing blush on his porcelain skin.

\---

For the entirety of the gathering, Tom couldn't keep Tord out of his head. He couldn't keep the image of the boy's soft chestnut hair, perfectly held up into two peaks, and the brown freckles dusted along his pale skin. How nicely his cold hands would fit in his own, how nice he'd look below him...

No. This wasn't right. He'd be shunned, abandoned at worst for expressing his feelings. What would his parents think of his son being gay? They surely wouldn't accept him. 

He simply couldn't think straight. Especially when Tord had caught him by surprise from behind as he was leaving.

"Tom!" 

For a moment, he was speechless, frozen to the spot. Tord was touching him, arms hung loosely around his neck and his head on Tom's shoulder. They rarely talked, if ever, and Tord was treating him like a best friend.

"Oh, hey Tord," he stoically responded, trying to seem unphased. It obviously didn't work.

"Sorry if this is a bit random, but I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight."

Tom felt his heart rise into his throat. Tord was asking him-him, out of everyone he knew- to come over to have dinner. Was he dreaming? Was this a dream? He pinched himself on the arm and winced when pain actually came.

He tried to find a smart reply, but his brain couldn't put it into words what he wanted to say. 

"I'd love to, but I have to study tonight for an exam tomorrow," he shot the Norwegian an apologetic look, the other's smile melting into an expression of neutrality. "Is there anyway we could do it another day?"

"Of course! Here, I'll give you my number," Without giving Tom a chance to respond, he took out a notepad he had used to scribble down notes about the sermon and ripped out a page. He then wrote his number down, leaving a small heart next to it, then folding it and placing it in Tom's pants pocket himself.

Tom couldn't contain the flush that washed across his face.

"Text me tonight and we can discuss!" Tord then exclaimed, turning to walk away as his parents had called him back to the car. Tom was left standing there, cheeks rosy pink, watching his new friend enter their car and drive off.

He was still sure he was dreaming.


End file.
